


Shut Up & Kiss Me

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gerita married pre-established couple, M/M, Multi, Singing, Spamano marriage proposal, Spamano proposal, Vargas family - Freeform, gerita - Freeform, rockstar Romano, rockstar Spain, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spamano fluff. Gerita fluff. Gerita is pre-established, they're married and looking to adopt a child or two. Also Feli being motherly and cute and Ludwig smiling and being all fatherly and protective and D'AWWW moments galore. Seborga fluff. Lots of fluff! Also Spamano singing and writing songs. ^_^ Spamano proposal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Concert

**Author's Note:**

> All fluff. Only warning is there's a Spamano proposal that might melt everyone to bits! I am saying, within the story, that Lovi and Toni wrote a few songs. But the credits all go to their proper owners: "Over and Over" is from Three Days Grace. "Shut Up & Kiss Me" is from Orianthi. "Marry Me" is from Bruno Mars. Story is POV-based/first person. ^_^ Keep in mind, as someone put it, that authors "...only get it down on paper. The inmates--the characters--run the madhouse. Whatever happens, it's not me, it's whatever they're doing." I can read my own writing and get immersed in it. I just write, I don't control the way the story goes. This one's pure fluff and it's adorable, and I can take some credit but the characters run this show! ^_^ Feedback is appreciated, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain/Toni is setting up for his live concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Next is longer then the one after that is the real start to the story.

I finally finish setting up, nervously checking if the strings are in tune. I wrote this song myself, I don’t want to mess up mid-song. _All in tune._

People start flooding in and I shoot everyone a charming smile before ducking backstage until the start of the concert. _I hope Lovi turns on the damn TV enough to see me up on it. I’ve been telling him about this for a while and he said he’d come._


	2. Live TV Concert (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi turns on the TV. Toni is up on it singing a piece. Lovi goes running to the live location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Short intro piece. Next is longer.

I turn the TV on. A rock band comes up, just starting to play. It takes me a minute to register Toni’s up there, playing lead guitar and singing. _Holy shit he can sing._ “ _You’re too loud, I’m so hyper. On paper we’re a disaster and I'm driving you crazy; it’s my little game. I push you, and you push back, two opposites so alike that. Every day’s a roller coaster. I’m a bump you’ll never get over!_

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship, you say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me!_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you’re just (just) so (so) full of it. ’Cause it’s too late, to close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up, I tell you how much I’m in love. I’m laughing and you get mad; it’s my little game!_

_Go ahead now, admit it: You like your world with me in it. Like a record, it’s broken. Yeah, I’m a bump you'll never get over._ ”

I check the place before getting up and taking off, shutting the TV off. _I can make it in time. He just started._


	3. Shut Up & Kiss Me (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi joins in with Toni singing "Shut Up & Kiss Me". Then Toni convinces Lovi to sing his latest 'love' song, "Over and Over" (which is sort of about not wanting to fall in love but falling anyway but I guess it counts as love cause Toni says so).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Real kickstart to the story. Some cute fluff at the end. Two songs involved here: first, we have "Shut Up & Kiss Me" from Toni (for the purpose of the story he wrote it). Credit for lyrics and song goes to Orianthi. Then we have "Over and Over" by Lovi (for the purpose of the story he wrote it). Credit for lyrics and song goes to Three Days Grace.

I slide inside, ignoring the stares and the hardcore fans cheering and pushing through the crowd.

People _snarl_ at me as I make my way forward, trying to push me back so they can be closer. I keep moving forward, ignoring the discouraging scowls until I finally reach the stage.

Toni’s eyes light up and he offers a hand. I take it and he pulls me onto the stage, sliding an arm around me and continuing to sing with an unfaltering grin.

After I get the hang of the song, I harmonize down quietly. Toni tilts the mic to share it, and the people in the crowd go crazy. Toni slams out a few guitar solos flawlessly while still singing the song.

“ _This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship, you say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me! Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you’re just (just) so (so) full of it. ’Cause it’s too late, to close your mouth; shut up and kiss me._

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh; the riffs on my guitar. The way we fight, we make up fast. Oh, yeah! So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate! ’Cause it’s a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship, you say you (you) can’t (can’t) handle it. But there’s no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me!_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits, but you’re just so freakin’ full of it...’cause it’s too late, to shut your mouth... Shut up and kiss me!_ ”

The crowd goes wild. Toni pulls me off backstage and right into a kiss, surprising me enough I don’t have the reaction time to stop him or push him away before he lets go.

I shake myself a little, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re all over TV, you know.”

“ _We_ are,” he corrects with a grin. “You sang along.”

“Did you write that?” I ask warily.

Toni blushes and grins. “Yeah.”

I roll my eyes, grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. He’s so surprised he doesn’t even question it, he just kisses right back until I let go.

His eyes are wide with surprise. “What was that for?”

I cross my arms and avert my eyes. “You already know I love it when you sing, jackass.”

“I thought you hate everything about me?” he asks warily.

I scoff. “Not _everything._ ”

“Why don’t you have a go?” he suggests. “I know you can sing. Sing something.”

My head snaps up and he laughs at my wide eyes. “ _Are you fucking serious?_ ”

Toni laughs again. “Yes. You’re good, they’ll love you.”

I glare at him. “Stage fright ring a bell?”

“I can sing with you if you want,” he suggests. “But you’d sing lead.”

I groan and bury my face in my hands. “I’m terrible at singing lead.”

“No, you’re not,” he laughs. “You just need a little confidence boost. Come on, one song and I’ll let it go.”

“I doubt that,” I scoff skeptically.

He crosses his arms. “Try me.”

I avert my eyes. I did write a song but I don’t sing in front of people and I don’t know how to say that. “...I don’t sing in front of people.”

“I know you write songs, too,” he says encouragingly. “... _Please?_ ”

I cross my arms. “Of course I do. Doesn’t mean I can get up in front of a crowd and sing.”

“Only you know how you want it to be sung,” he shrugs. “And people’ll love you. Especially if you write any love songs. These are the rock-love-song crowd kids.”

I roll my eyes. “Love songs? No. Agitated songs? Sure.”

“Oh, come on,” he laughs. “I know you wrote that one song ‘ _Over and Over_ ’. That counts as a love song. Enough that this crowd would love it. I promise.”

“If they hate it it’s on you?”

Toni smiles shyly. “Sure.”

I roll my eyes. “Fine.”

Toni lights up and skips his way out, dragging me out in front of the chattering crowd. “Hey, guys!”

The crowd cheers. Toni bows and they cheer louder. “Thank you, thank you!”

The crowd finally settles down, seeming to realize he has something to say. “For those of you who asked, yes, I did write that myself. And I’ve got a special treat for you guys: this is my boyfriend,” he says proudly with a grin. No one makes any comments but I see a few smiles in the crowd. “And he writes songs, too.”

There’s a pause before the crowd stirs amongst themselves. Toni grins. “I’ve convinced him to sing one of his pieces for you. He does have stage fright so if you’d be kind about that, please keep it in mind. This is _Over and Over_ , composed and written by the best boyfriend in the world: Lovino Vargas!”

The crowd goes wild. I snap my fingers twice—I already set up a system in preparation if he forced me to sing the song anyway—and the lights dim, music starting to come through the speakers.

I close my eyes and start softly, “ _I feel it everyday, it’s all the same. It brings me down, but I’m the one to blame. I’ve tried everything to get away, so here I go again, chasing you down again....Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to..._

I take a deep breath, gaining just a little confidence from the silent awe radiating off the crowd. Toni joins in softly, further boosting my confidence. “ _It feels like everyday stays the same. It’s dragging me down, and I can’t pull away...So here I go again, chasing you down again. Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to! Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don’t even try!_

_So many thoughts that I can’t get out of my head...I tried to live without you; every time I do, I feel dead. I know what’s best for me, but I want you instead. I’ll keep on wasting all my time!_

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you! Over and over, over and over, I try not to! Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to!_ ”

The music fades away and the crowd goes wild. Toni drops an arm around me and grins, the band behind him joining in slowly as the shock wears off and not only cheering but coming forward to pat me on the back and tell me just how ‘utterly splendid’ and ‘fucking awesome’ that was.

The crowd swarms forward and Toni kneels down around them and signs a bunch of papers before offering a pen to me. “You’re famous. Congrats.”

I glare at him for a second before taking the pen and sliding around to sign some of the papers. I slide off the stage to make it to the back of the crowd, finally reaching a little girl with silky black hair and a black leather journal waiting, open in her hands.

I kneel down and sign the journal. The little girl lights up and hugs me. “No one ever sees me,” she says quietly. “I’m invisible. You’d think I don’t exist just ’cause I’m not mean enough to elbow my way up front. Thank you, sir.”

I slide an arm around her. “You’re not invisible, kiddo. You’re just short. You’ve got some growing to do before people can see you. Come here.”

I lift her up on one shoulder and wind my way up to the stage, passing the pen to Toni. Toni signs her journal with a flourish, and his band members sign off as well.

The little girl throws her arms around my neck and hugs me like her life depends on it, crying onto my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her so she won’t fall, vaguely alarmed.

Toni laughs. “I think she likes you.”

“What she likes is getting noticed,” I tell him softly. “She’s so young and she’s too nice to just push her way upfront so she often gets skipped over.”

She tightens her grip, whispering, “My parents just died of cancer and no one else noticed me.”

I force myself to keep a straight face while tightening my grip on her, convincing myself to carry her to Feli’s house. They were talking about adopting, anyway. She deserves someone like Feli.


	4. Feli and Audrey Vargas (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano/Lovi takes Audrey to Feli. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cussing (it's Romano, of course there's cussing) but it's just once or twice. The rest is Gerita fluff and some "Uncle Lovi" fluff. ^_^

“My name’s Audrey,” the girl whispers, still refusing to let go even though I’m walking. I warned Toni I’d be a little late since I wanted to drop by Feli’s house.

“My name’s Lovi,” I answer softly. “My little brother Feli and I were actually kicked out by our parents for liking guys. Feli married a guy called Ludwig from Germany. I fell for Toni. Our big brother Sebastian married a girl, Lilith, and they’ve got some kids.”

“That’s stupid, you like who you like and you love who you love,” she scoffs.

I laugh. “Try telling that to my aunts and uncles and grandparents. All we’ve got left is each other. Sebastian never judged us and he’s still in contact but everyone else cut us off. It’s worse than having them die. At least you know they cared when they die. You know they don’t when they kick you out just because you fall for a guy. The moment they met Toni and Ludwig they kicked us out.”

Audrey wraps her legs around me, burying her face in my shoulder. “It’s hard when you’re on the streets, though. No one notices you. You’re just a kid. They don’t care. They don’t. And that hurts. I haven’t eaten anything in weeks.”

“Well, that’s gonna change,” I say with such soft certainty that she looks up. “Why?”

I feel myself smile shyly . “Feli and Ludwig have been talking about adopting for a while now. Feli’s the most energetic, cute, loving guy ever. He says hi to strangers on the street even though sometimes he shouldn’t and never ignores anyone.”

Her eyes widen. “So he can see me, too?”

I laugh. “Honey, you’re not invisible. People are just blind with responsibilities and distractions and day-to-day life and they don’t see someone who needs help. Look around.”

Eyes are turning our way, now that she’s high enough off the ground to be seen. “Now that you’re taller, they can see you just fine. You’re just below their field of vision.”

Audrey buries her face in my shoulder, crying again. This time it’s not sadness so much, though. It’s more relief and joy. Finding that she’s not alone or invisible.

I reach out and knock softly on the door. “Feli?”

The door flies open and my little brother grins at me. “Lovi!”

I adjust my grip on Audrey and she looks up. “Uh, can we come in?”

Feli grins. “Of course!”

He steps aside. Ludwig looks up from a pot of Wurst. “Hallo, Lovino.”

“Ciao, Ludwig,” I answer softly.

I turn to Feli. “Toni made me sing at his latest concert.”

Feli laughs. “How’d it go?”

“It actually went down pretty well,” I shrug. “They liked it.”

Feli grins. “I told you you could do it!”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, well, I have a request.”

Feli’s grin fades a little. “What?”

I hold up Audrey. “This is Audrey. Her parents recently died of cancer and she’s been living on the streets ever since. She hasn’t eaten in weeks and she’s almost invisible because she’s so young and small. I heard you and Ludwig were talking about adopting?”

Feli’s eyes widen and he lifts her off me. “Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig!”

Ludwig slides out of the kitchen. “Ja?”

“A child, Ludwig, a child!” Feli laughs, hugging her like a teddy bear.

After a moment’s hesitation and a glance at me she hugs him back, burying her face in the corner of his shoulder. Ludwig raises an eyebrow, unsure what’s going on.

I wave once to get his attention. “Ludwig.”

“Ja?”

I cross my arms. “I heard you’ve been thinking of adopting. Audrey’s parents recently died of cancer and she’s been on the streets, essentially invisible, ever since. She needs Feli as much as he wants a kid.”

Ludwig’s eyes widen. “Ah. I see. Well...”

Audrey’s eyes shift curiously to Ludwig just as his eyes turn to her. Their eyes meet and Audrey smiles, just a little. Ludwig melts under the smile, making his way over to Feli’s side and putting an arm on her back. Feli’s almost motherly in his touch, whereas Ludwig is more the protective-father type. It’s the perfect fit, as I expected.

“Can we keep her? Can we keep her?” Feli asks like an excited kid at a pet store.

Ludwig picks her up and she hugs him, too. After a moment he gives in. “Alright, ja.”

I pull an adoption sheet out of my pocket. A little worse for wear, but still very legible. I offer it and Feli takes it excitedly, filling it out with a grin. Ludwig accepts the pen and signs in as ‘father’, Feli signing in as ‘mother’. Then Feli hands it back.

Audrey drops the the floor and wanders over to me, jumping up into my arms and hugging me tightly. “Thank you,” she whispers, kissing my cheek. “...Uncle Lovi.”

I laugh, hugging her lightly before letting Feli pry her off and go skipping down the hall to their spare room—probably for decoration ideas.

Ludwig shakes his head. “Well, he’s certainly happy.”

“So is she,” I shrug. “You may well have just saved her life.”

Ludwig laughs, heading back into the kitchen and calling, “Feli! Come make some pasta for lunch.”

Feli comes barreling down the hall shouting, “PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Audrey comes giggling down the hall, hugging my leg before running into the kitchen and hopping up on the counter happily and giggling, “Tomatoes.”

Feli grins, the most happy fucking smile I’ve ever seen.

I shake my head, sliding out the door and taking the paper straight to Toni’s dad.


	5. Future Son-In-Law (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi takes the adoption papers to Toni's police-officer-dad. Jesus Carriedo (AKA Toni's dad) puts the adoption in the system and says "anything for my future son-in-law" but won't spill what that's about. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV again. Next two will be Lovi for "Fanpage" and "Marry Me" (hint hint wink wink XD). Then we go back to Toni or maybe Sebastian (Seborga).

I slide in nervously, glancing around until I spot him. _Oh, thank God._

I slip over, weaving past the other officers until I finally reach Jesus. “Officer Carriedo?”

He looks up and grins. “Ah, Lovi. What’s up, son?”

I fidget a little. “My brother just adopted a little girl, think you can run the paperwork?”

“Of course!” he laughs, clapping me on the shoulder and taking the paper before heading over to the copier and scanning it then coming back to the computer and sending it in. “Done.”

I smile shyly. “Thanks.”

“Eh, anything for my future son-in-law,” he says with a wink.

I pause. “What?”

He laughs. “Can’t spoil it, now, can I? You’ll see, kiddo.”

I shake my head and make my way out, finally heading for home.


	6. Fanpage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi makes a fan page and chats with fans and gets really embarrassed because, OF COURSE, they adore him. ^_^ Cute fluff and Toni saying 'told you so'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Next is "Marry Me".

Toni greets me enthusiastically. “My fan page blew up with requests to hear you sing live again. They also want you to record that song in the studio so they can officially buy it.”

I blink, surprised. “Uh...”

Toni laughs. “They love you! You were live, man, people watched that on TV around the world and they love you! Look, I’ll prove it. Come here.”

He drags me over to his computer and points at the screen. “See!”

I scan the page. “ _That concert was awesome, as always! Even more awesome seeing a macho rockstar have a boyfriend. I’m so much more confident thanks to you guys!_ ”

“ _Amazing performance, as always! Can we get a fan page to follow for your boyfriend, too? He’s AMAZING and such a star!_ ”

“ _Amazing, amazing, amazing! Love the new song! Can you tell your boyfriend we want a recording of that song ASAP so we can buy it? Amazing song! I can so relate!_ ”

“ _I loved the new song and dear god please can I get your autograph and your boyfriend’s? Star performance! I loved his song sooooo much! So fucking awesome, I’d love to see more of him in the future!_ ”

“ _Can we see more of your boyfriend in the future? That was such an amazing performance! I’d love a recording of that song he sang ASAP! I loved it!_ ”

“ _Stage fright? Ha! Killer performance! We love him! Can you get more of your boyfriend in the future?_ ”

“ _I got an autograph from your boyfriend! I’m so damn happy! He’s such a star, just like you! I’m sooo paying for your next concert live!_ ”

I laugh nervously, shoving my hands in my pockets. “...Damn.”

“Told you!” he laughs.

“Uh, Feli and Ludwig adopted Audrey,” I tell him. “The little girl.”

Toni grins. “Double win!”

I run my fingers nervously through my hair. “I’m not _that_ good.”

“Don’t say that,” he laughs, typing furiously. “You’ve gotta make a fan page. They love you!”

I roll my eyes, heading into the kitchen. “Whatever.”

**_~~le time skip (featuring Lovi being embarrassed and Toni ranting on how awesome his future spouse is and being endlessly excited and hyper~~_ **

I finally sit down in front of my laptop, hesitantly setting up a page similar to Toni’s but more...me. Within minutes of being on the air, I’ve already got over a million subscribers. _Goddamn._

People immediately start commenting. “ _I don’t know if Toni forced you into it but THANK YOU FOR MAKING A PAGE I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD!_ ”

“ _Oh my God I loved seeing ‘Over and Over’ live! Can’t wait to hear more from you!_ ”

“ _Please, please, PLEASE record ‘Over and Over’ for us! We love it and we love you!_ ”

“ _My daughter’s in love with you! My son’s a rockstar goth and he loves you, too! Go Lovi!_ ”

“ _I don’t know if Toni forced you to make a page but THANK YOU DEAR GOD YOU’RE AMAZING PLEASE KEEP SINGING I LOVE YOU!_ ”

“ _Please come on stage again! We love you!_ ”

“ _Can I get your autograph? You’re amazing!_ ”

“ _Stage fright doesn’t stop you one bit, you killed that performance! Such a star! We love you!_ ”

“ _Keep on singing! You make me want to keep on living..._ ”

“ _We love you! Can you record “Over and Over” for us? Pretty please?_ ”

“ _WE LOVE YOU OH MY GOSH PLEASE SING MORE!_ ”

I laugh quietly, shaking my head and replying to the first, “ _No, he didn’t force me, but he did bring it up several times. And thank you. I’m pretty self-conscious about my singing, I’m glad you like it._ ”

“ _Like it? I LOVE IT OH MY GOD!_ ” they answer instantly.

I roll my eyes, continuing on to answer the second, “ _Thank you. I do have a few songs I have already written and composed and a few in progress._ ”

“ _Please record them!_ ” they answer excitedly.

I roll my eyes and move on again. “ _I’ll see what I can do. And thank you. >/////<_”

“ _Awww don’t be embarrassed,_ ” they answer excitedly. “ _You’ve got an amazing voice!_ ”

“ _I’m pretty modest about my voice and I’m really self-conscious and on top of that I have stage fright, so yes, I am embarrassed but I don’t regret it._ ” I answer lightly.

I shake my head and scroll down to answer, “ _> ////< Thank you. It’s nice to know my voice isn’t terrible for once._”

I move on to answer, “ _No he didn’t, but he mentioned it several times. And thank you. ^_^_ ”

I keep scrolling. “ _I’ll see what I can do. Depends on how far away Toni goes. I have a baby brother to take care of and his kid and my big brother has kids, too._ ”

I hesitate before answering the next one, “ _Come to a live performance and yes you can. And thank you._ ”

I answer the next modestly, “ _Thank you. >/////< I’m glad you liked it._”

I take a deep breath and keep scrolling. “ _Of course I will. And honey, suicide’s never the answer, trust me. My whole family rejected me for being homo and look where I am now. You can do anything you put your mind to and do it well, whether or not someone’s looking. My little brother—whom they also rejected—and my older brother are all I have left and I still made it this far. Never, ever give up._ ”

I push on. “ _I’ll see what I can do. Recording studios cost money and I don’t have much. Most of my money goes to take care of my baby brother._ ”

Finally I make it to the bottom of the list. “ _> ////////< Thank you. I appreciate the support._”

I finally go scrolling back and answer back to the replies, “ _> //////< Thank you._” and “ _I’ll see what I can do, I don’t have much money since most of it goes  to my baby brother. Recording studios cost money. But thank you for the support._ ”

I scroll back down, checking for replies. “ _Your voice isn’t terrible OMG your voice is amazing!_ ”

I grin. “ _Thank you. ^_^_ ”

I keep scrolling. “ _Of course your don’t, we love you! XD You’re so awesome!_ ”

“ _> ////< Thank you._”

I keep going. “ _Of course! You’re just so awesome._ ”

“ _> /////< You’re too kind. Thank you._”

I shake my head, moving on. “ _We can raise the money for you! You’re so awesome we can fundraise until we have enough and send it to you!_ ”

I laugh. “ _I can’t ask you to do that. If you want to, go ahead._ ”

“ _OMG YES THANK YOU! ^_^_ ”

I roll my eyes. “ _Of course._ ”

I keep going again. “ _Like it? Man, you rocked that performance! I’d love to hear more of you._ ”

Heat floods my cheeks and I duck my head, grinning before answering, “ _Thank you. >//////<_”

I scroll further. “ _I know. And I’m trying. But some days it’s hard. And thank you. Can you guys come up to Florida for a concert tour together? I’d love to meet you guys live._ ”

I take a deep breath. “ _I’ll see what I can do. Tours are expensive and I don’t have much money since my baby brother takes a lot of it but I’ll try._ ”

“ _That’s all I can ask,_ ” she answers. “ _Thank you._ ”

“ _Of course,_ ” I answer lightly before moving on.

“ _We can raise money for you_ ,” they suggest again. “ _Fundraise._ ”

“ _I can’t ask you to do that,_ ” I answer again. “ _But if you want to I won’t stop you._ ”

“ _OF COURSE OH MY GOD YOU’RE MY FAVORITEST SINGER EVER!_ ”

I roll my eyes. All-caps American. “ _> //////< Thank you._”

Finally. Everyone appeased.

Another few thousand people follow me over the time I’m answering comments and someone comments, “ _I’m from Canada and I love your song ‘Over and Over’. Could you do a Canadian tour? I don’t mean to be pushy, I’d just like to meet you. >////<_”

“ _You’re not being pushy._ ” I answer lightly. “ _I’ll see what I can do, but that would be expensive. I won’t try and stop you if you want to raise money for that. I’m not the richest kid, I have a baby brother to take care of and Toni’s the one supporting me._ ”

“ _Thank you. I’ll see what I can do, I think I can make a FundMe for you to get you over here._ ”

I smile shyly. “ _That could work. See what you can get out of that._ ”

I finally close the page, rubbing my eyes. “We already have tour requests.”

Toni looks up from his page. “Hm?”

“Someone wants us to tour the U.S., specifically Florida,” I shrug. “And someone else wants us to tour Canada. I don’t have the money nor the means to get money for that.”

Toni shrugs. “Make a FundMe for it.”

“That’s what the kid from Canada suggested,” I shrug. “Plus there’s already over a million and a half people following me and a ton of comments.”

Toni laughs. “Told you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” I shrug.


	7. Fair Today (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi wakes up to find Toni isn't in bed and gets up. Toni made his favorite meal and asks him to come to the fair with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Next is Toni's POV for "Scared of Heights". Then proposal! ^_^

I wake up with a shock of cold to find Toni missing from bed. I roll up to my feet and rub my eyes, sliding out into the hall and looking around.

Toni peeks out of the kitchen and grins. “Morning.”

“It’s early,” I complain. “Why are you up?”

“Breakfast,” he shrugs, slipping back into the kitchen. “And nerves.”

“Nerves?”

“I get nervous, too, you know,” he laughs. “Occasionally.”

“Uh, never,” I counter, rolling my eyes. “You’re never nervous.”

“Never say never,” he sing-songs.

I roll my eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

He finally reappears, the smell of food wafting after him. “Breakfast?”

I roll my eyes at him before following him into the room. My favorite meal awaits: tomato sauce, spaghetti, meatballs, all made by hand.

I shake my head. “Since when do you get up so early to _cook_?”

Toni laughs. “Couldn’t sleep. So I got up and made your favorite meal. Not like I could sleep anyway, I was productive instead.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Nerves,” he shrugs. “Fair’s today,” he drops casually.

I sit down and raise an eyebrow at him. “And?”

“Wanna go?” he asks. But the question is more of a plea.

I shrug. “If you wanna go, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“ _Together_ ,” he corrects. “Fair’s always better with friends.”

I roll my eyes. “You asking me out again?”

“You could say that,” he laughs nervously.

I twirl some spaghetti on my fork, taking a mouthful before answering. _Damn he can cook. What can’t he do? Singing, cooking, he’s the ultimate fucking romantic._

I swallow before shrugging. “Sure.”

Toni grins, taking a forkful of his spaghetti and stuffing it in his mouth to muffle a childish squeal. Less nerves more...excitement?


	8. Scared of Heights (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's scared of heights. Toni takes him on the Ferris Wheel anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV (at last)! Lovi's also being really cute and clingy on a Ferris Wheel.

Lovi tightens his grip on my hand. “Why?”

“Because? I like Ferris Wheels,” I shrug casually.

Lovi scoffs. “Yeah, well, I don’t.”

“Why not?”

Lovi hesitates. “Fear of heights? I feel like I’m gonna fall. I actually did once. It was the little kid one so it wasn’t far but I fell from the top and I don’t like them anymore.”

“I won’t let you fall,” I assure him. “I promise.”

We finally reach the gate and they let us through onto the bottom one. Lovi is instantly tense, wrapping his arms around my arm much like a small child clinging to a parent.

After a few minutes we reach the top and Lovi closes his eyes, turning his head to bury it in my shirt. “I don’t like this,” he mumbles into the cloth.

I wrap my arms around him, holding him against me. “You’re not gonna fall. It’s not that high.”

“Three hundred feet. Enough to die if you fall.” Lovi cringes and peeks once over the edge. “Also enough that people are the size of ants.”

“Enough to die if you fall on your spine,” I shrug. “But if you fall on your feet you might break your ankle and-or your leg but you won’t die. Sure it’d hurt, but it wouldn’t kill you. I did that once. Bully pushed me out of the top and I turned so I’d land on my feet. Saved my own life by doing that. Hurt like hell but I survived. And I know it was his fault so I’m not really worried about falling. They have to ensure these things are safe before they’ll let anyone on it.”

Lovi shivers, lacing his fingers with mine. “I know. Doesn’t mean people won’t push you off.”

“Lovi,” I laugh. “I’m the only one in the same space who _could_ push you out and I’d never do that. You’re not gonna fall.”

We finally start moving again, picking up the pace as everyone gets their two full times around. Lovi slowly calms down while still refusing to look over the edge.

They stop the ride at last and we climb off. Lovi shakes himself a little before following me out, keeping a tight grip on my hand. “Toni?”

I raise an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Why’re there cameras following us everywhere?”

I grin. “Well...because of the reason I’m so nervous I can’t sleep.”

“That doesn’t explain a thing,” he scoffs.

I snap my fingers and they toss me a mic. I catch it and turn it on. “Yes, it does.”

Lovi’s eyes widen. I step from his side out in front of him, singing my most recent song: “Marry You”.


	9. Marry You (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni finally proposes. Custom ring, song, and all. Lovi's happy as can be! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lovi's POV for the proposal! "Marry You" credit actually goes to Bruno Mars, but for the purpose of the story it goes to Toni. ^_^

Toni laughs and snaps his fingers. One of the cameramen tosses him a microphone. He catches it and turns it on with a wink. “Yes, it does.”

My eyes widen. He steps from my side to stand in front of me, the backdrop of the sunset causing an angelic glow around him as he starts singing.

“ _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I want to marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know. Oh, come on, man..._

_Who cares if we’re trash got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patrol, and it’s on, man!_

_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah: and we’ll go, go, go, go-go, if you’re ready, like I’m ready._

_’Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_I’ll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ‘oooh, so what you wanna do?’ Let’s just run, man._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that’s cool... No, I won’t blame you, it was fun, man._

_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah: and we’ll go, go, go, go-go, if you’re ready, like I’m ready._

_’Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

_Just say ‘I do!’ Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby. Just say ‘I do!’ Tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh! It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you!_ ”

He tosses the mic back and sinks down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. I inhale sharply, the hands over my mouth muffling the sound. _Oh my god. This definitely explains why he was nervous._

He opens the box, revealing a custom gold band with ‘ _I love you forever_ ’ scrawled on it in Toni’s handwriting, transferred from paper to gold. Everyone around us falls silent.

Toni grins. “Lovi, will you do me the highest honor of marrying me?”

I nod quickly, falling down on my knees to hug him. He wraps his arms around me, landing a light kiss on my cheek and murmuring in my ear, “I love you forever.”

I pull back just enough to score a kiss, not even caring that people are staring. Toni is both surprised and grinning, letting me set both the pace and when we pull apart.

I finally pull away and grin at him. Toni pulls the ring out of the box and slides it on my ring finger, pulling us both to our feet and hugging me again.

Toni kisses me lightly, brief but loving. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I answer softly, sliding my fingers through his. The added light pressure of the ring sends happy tingles through me.

I’m almost like Feli all of a sudden, barely able to hold myself to the ground. I’m bouncing a little, a spring in my step. Toni is bouncing on his toes as he walks, this irreplaceable and irremovable smile in place for the rest of the day.


	10. Sebastian's Surprise (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi calls Sebastian (his older brother ((AKA Seborga))) to tell him about Toni, now that he's proposed (he feels like he kinda has to now). Sebastian is thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to finish the chapter and get it up, school and other things got in the way! Have some compensating fluff. :) Lovi calls Toni "drop-dead gorgeous"! ^_^
> 
> Lovi's POV. Big-brother-Seborga fluff.
> 
> Working on the next chapter: Sebastian's Arrival! :D

“Ciao, this is Sebastian Vargas,” he picks up.

I take a deep breath. “Ciao, Sebastian.”

“Lovi?” he asks. “You never call me.”

“Yeah, well, this is different,” I say carefully. “It actually involves you coming up here.”

“Me and Lilith and the kids?”

I nod. “Si.”

“...Why?”

I take a deep breath. “Okay, when I got here someone took me in. Carriedo family, they’re from Spain.”

“Alright,” he prompts curiously.

“Their son,” I start carefully, “Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Toni. We didn’t get along at first. He was too pushy and kinda just expected us to be friends and after our family I didn’t like that. When he was seventeen, however, we started to get along. He backed off a little. He gave me space. He had a live concert, too, which always helps. Rockstar. When I was nineteen, he asked me out the first time.”

“First time?” he asks carefully.

I nod. “Si. The first time. Over the next two years we dated off and on. ...He’s fucking drop-dead gorgeous, no joke.”

“And...?” he asks, unsure where this is leading.

“And yesterday he took me to the fair,” I say carefully.

“...I’m not sure what you’re saying,” he says warily.

I take a deep breath. “He sang a song. Which was kinda cute. I mean, it was in a public place and everything and people were staring and he flat-out told me beforehand he was nervous. Which he’s, like, _never_ nervous. It’s not his personality.”

“Where is this going?” he asks nervously.

I glance towards the door to make sure he’s not coming in yet. “...He proposed.”

“Wait, _what_?”

I laugh lightly. “Yeah. I’m serious. He proposed. And that was cute, too.”

“Did you say yes?” he demands.

“Si,” I say carefully. “Of course I did. You didn’t hear the song. Most fucking adorable thing ever.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he says excitedly. “You’re getting married?”

I laugh nervously. “Yeah. Which is why it involves you now. I mean, sure, I can date people and not tell you. I’ve dated people before. But this is different because it’s the longest lasting one ever.”

“Plus you’re marrying him,” he adds.

“That too,” I agree with a soft laugh. “Think you can make it up here? Our next concert’s in two days.”

“I can be up there in one,” he shrugs. “And _our_ concert?”

“Erm, about that...he kinda forced me to sing one of my songs and the audience went wild and asked me to do more. So, yeah, I’m officially singing on stage and it’s fucking terrifying and dear god stage fright. But someone told me they’re suicidal and hearing me sing is giving them a reason to live so I’m not gonna stop even if I don’t particularly like it.”

“I’ve _never_ heard you sing,” he says, almost insulted.

“I don’t sing in front of people,” I tell him. “I tried telling Toni that but he wouldn’t have it.”

Sebastian laughs. “He’s good for you. Sometimes you gotta push your limits.”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Sebastian yawns and says, “I’ll be up by tomorrow, ’kay?”

“Alright,” I agree lightly.

He hangs up and I drop my phone in my pocket.

A sudden hug from behind startles me, warm arms wrapping around me from behind. “Morning.”

I look up and grin. “Hi.”

Toni smiles softly before saying, “You say ‘alright’ or ‘I know’ a lot on the phone.”

I roll my eyes. “Only with him. He’s the talker.”

He comes around and sits next to me. “Who?”

“Sebastian.”

Toni grins. “I’ve never met him.”

“Eh, he’s shy at first but he’s just like Feli only more mature.”

Toni laughs. “More mature?”

“I could say the same about you but you’re not mature, you’re just more tolerable.”

“Tolerable?” he laughs, wrapping an arm around me. “I’m not sure if that’s an insult or not.”

“Put it this way,” I say carefully. “Feli drives me up the wall. Sebastian irritates me. You...don’t.”

Toni grins. “Okay, compliment.”

I close my eyes, settling down against him. I could get used to this.


	11. Sebastian's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian (Seborga) arrives with his wife (OC) Lilith and four kids (all OCs): Kiara, Elizabeth, Jason, & Michael. Toni is being cute and shy. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Listening to "All Of Me" by Bruno Mars (although in this story, as is becoming a pattern, Toni wrote it for the purpose of the story; many thanks to the writer(s) and singer for such a beautiful song!)

I take a deep breath. Tuxedos and everything, Toni went all the way. It only took him a day or two to get all the clothes together.

I pull on my dinner tux, flattening my hair self-consciously. Seb texted to say he’ll be here in a few minutes, once I gave him the address.

Toni pokes his head in. “Hey, you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

“Just put the damn tux on,” I tell him, one glance at his t-shirt telling me he hasn’t put it on yet. “You’ll see in a few minutes. We have company coming over and you need to impress them.”

Toni laughs. “Alright, alright. I still think you’re too quiet.”

“I’m fine,” I assure him. “I’ve just...never done this before.”

“What, is it your parents?”

I shake my head. “Worse.”

“Grandparents?”

I glance at him. “Stop trying to guess, you’ll see in a couple minutes.”

I head out of the room and lean against the wall, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Toni finally reappears in his black-and-white suit a minute or so later. “It’s uncomfortable.”

“It’s tradition, so fucking _deal with it_ idiota,” I tease him with a playful glare.

Toni grins. “Your idiot. And that was your choice.”

“I know,” I allow softly. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have to follow a few simple traditions around family.”

“So it _is_ family!” he says with a grin.

I raise an eyebrow. “I didn’t say it wasn’t. It’s just not the older generation. Stop asking.”

The doorbell finally rings. Tension builds up in Toni’s shoulders and he falls abnormally silent just as all the tension evaporates from me.

I push off the wall, holding a finger to my lips before sliding forward and pulling the door open.

Sebastian stands in front of me in his usual tux, his children all fully suited as well. His wife stands in a beautiful blue dress with flowing, curly blonde locks and sky blue eyes.

A grin splits across my face as I pull him into a hug. “Hi.”

Seb hugs me tightly. “It’s been too long.”

“So it has,” I agree easily. “Drop the formalities a bit or you’re gonna make him even more nervous than he already is. Come in.”

I let the door swing open. Toni’s eyes are on the floor, pointedly avoiding Seb and his family.

Seb grins, murmuring, “Shy much?”

“All I’d tell him is family,” I shrug. “He’s out of the loop for once.”

Lilith and the kids step inside, and his kids giggle, “Uncle Lovi!” before running up the hall into the living room.

Lilith shakes her head, striding politely after them.

Seb closes the door, a much more familiar smile replacing his formal lawyer one. “It’s good to see you again, Lovi.”

“You too,” I agree with a smile. “Come on. I have a feeling he won’t be talking for a while. Even though he is a star, he can be pretty shy in more _intimate_ situations.”

I shoot Toni a wink. He blushes, but he makes no move to look up or protest.

I lead Seb up the hall. Toni falls into step with me once I pass him, still keeping his eyes down.

Seb chuckles a little at the awkward display of intimacy, dropping into the chair.

I reach out and slide my fingers through Toni’s. He looks up, his eyes finding mine almost as if seeking reassurance. “It’s just my brother,” I assure him quietly. “Sebastian and his wife and kids. And technically _our_ nieces and nephews.”

Toni blinks once to show he heard, his eyes flicking vaguely over towards them and back to the floor. His fingers still close warmly on mine, a silent assurance that he’ll be okay, just not right now.

“What’s the name of the group?” Seb asks curiously.

“Bad Touch Trio,” I tell him with a faint smile. “Although now it’s technically the Bad Touch Family. Gil—Gilbert Beilshmidt—and Francis—Francis Bonnefoy—are instrumentalists and Toni sings and plays guitar.”

“Oh, oh, sing us a song!” Elizabeth asks with wide eyes.

I shift my gaze to Toni with a half-smile. “The niece has spoken.”

Toni laughs at last, his tension breaking to be replaced with his usual star quality as he finally looks up with a shy smile. “I don’t have my drummer or bassist,” he protests with a smile.

Elizabeth giggles. “Call them!”

I glance at him. “Not a bad idea.”

Toni blushes again before his eyes find mine. Seeing that I’m serious, he pulls his cell out and ducks out of the room, the tips of his ears burning red.

Sebastian laughs. “Is he usually so shy?”

I shake my head. “Nah. But generally you want to impress family, don’t you?”

Seb chuckles. “I suppose. But I see what you meant. He’s cute.”

I grin shyly, ducking my head to hide a faint blush. “I know.”

Toni ducks out of the room past us and slides outside to wait, apparently too nervous to stay indoors despite the cold winter breeze.

I chuckle a little. “Dork.”

“ _Your_ dork,” Seb emphasizes.

I glance after him. “...Yeah, I know. Not really an insult anymore. It’s...adorkable.”

Elizabeth grins. “Adorkable! Dat’s cool!”

Seb grins, almost the exact same smile as his three-year-old daughter. “Very.”


	12. All Of Me (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni returns and sings his newest song, All Of Me. ((All actual credits go to their respective owners... :) )) Elizabeth loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Fluff. Some PruCan and France/Joan Of Arc slip in here. (Which, yes, I also ship them. ^_^ )
> 
> **NOTE** Next chapter is much more angsty (Lovi reaches out to family, no major spoilers here...), but there is fluff to spare once the angst is over!

Toni finally returns, even more nervous than before.

Toni shoots me a nervous smile, muttering, “We haven’t got as much practice as I’d like to on this song, but I guess it’s good practice to sing it with an audience. It’s a new one. Sneak preview.”

I toss him a smile back, waiting until they’re actually set up to catch Seb’s attention. “Oi. Idiot brother.”

Seb laughs. “What?”

I jerk a thumb back towards them. His eyes turn and he nudges Elizabeth, and she in turn shoves her brothers and points.

Toni smiles shyly. “This is a new one and we haven’t gotten much time to practice it. It’s called All Of Me. And it’s dedicated to the couples within the Bad Touch Family—Lovi and I, Gil with Matthew, and Joan with Francis.”

Joan giggles and Matthew flushes scarlet. Gil’s nervous smile and Francis’ boastful one seem to reassure both Joan and Matthew a little, but Matthew and Gil are both still on edge.

Gil and Francis start playing piano softly, one a moving chord and the other its backup.

After a moment, Toni takes a deep breath and starts to sing. For once, his voice is a little shaky, but it adds an emotion to the song and makes it connect better to its audience.

“ _What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in, and you kicking me out? You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down...What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride...and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright!_

_My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind..._

_’Cause all of me loves all of you; love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you! You’re my end and my beginning; even when I lose I’m winning... ’Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh..._

_How many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too! The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood. You’re my downfall, you’re my muse;  my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues...I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you!_

_My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind!_

_’Cause all of me loves all of you; love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you! You’re my end and my beginning; even when I lose I’m winning... ’Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh..._

_Give me all of you! Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it’s hard..._

_’Cause all of me loves all of you; love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you! You’re my end and my beginning; even when I lose I’m winning... ’Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh..._

_I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh..._ ”

Elizabeth looks almost entranced. Jason and Michael and Kiara’s eyes are similarly glazed. Seb and Lilith are now holding hands, and they also looks entranced—and Sebastian looks impressed. “If...that’s...if that’s without practice,” Sebastian says slowly, “You’ve gotta be _really_ good at concerts.”

Toni flushes scarlet, the microphone falling to his side as he mutters, “Thank you.”

Elizabeth comes skipping up and jumps into my arms, startling me out of a similar trance. Her eyes turn to Toni and her head tilts. “Music is emotion. Me like.”

“What she’s trying to say is it’s full of emotion and that makes it easier to relate to,” Sebastian adds. “She likes it. ...So do I.”

“I think we all like it,” Lilith says softly.

Toni ducks his head. “Thanks.”

Joan picks Francis up off the piano bench and hugs him tightly to her.

Gil gets up, shaking himself a little. “Toni, man, your voice was shaking with emotion this time. If you can do that every time it would be even more amazing.”

Toni ducks his head again. When even his own band is telling him how cool that was, that makes it even more touching.

“You know he’s gonna be your uncle, right?” I ask Elizabeth.

Her eyes widen with childish glee. “Uncle Toni?”

Toni looks up, almost instantly responding to the name. Elizabeth giggles and reaches out for him.

I slide closer. “She wants you to hold her.”

Toni blinks a little and lifts her from my arms, holding her perfectly on his hip. Elizabeth’s eyes are bright with interest and her mouth is open slightly, her mind processing the idea that _this man_ —in her mind, an _amazing_ man who can move her with his _voice_ —is going to be related to her—who, in her mind, is quite insignificant thus far.

I smile a little in spite of myself, knowing almost subconsciously the song was written about me. _For_ me. And yet it can move everyone else who hears it—and that’s just the power of music.

I take a deep breath to steady myself, trying to root myself back in the present. Elizabeth giggles and strokes Toni’s hair like he’s a puppy. Around her, he comes to life a little more, some of his own childlike energy rising to the surface like a bubbly pool. He chuckles, teasing her hair with his fingers and booping her nose with his finger. She loves the attention, and it takes several minutes before she drops to the floor and runs off to rejoin with her siblings.

Toni grins shyly at me. “She’s cute.”

“She seems to think the same of you,” I shrug casually, grinning when he blushes again.

Toni slides an arm around me, planting a gentle kiss on my head. “I love you.”

I grin helplessly. “I love you too. Dork.”


	13. Reaching Out (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi reaches out to his parents. Lots of angst and Lovi being nervous and cute. Cliffhanger ending. (That will soon be cleared up.) ^_^ Next chapter will be Toni's POV and full of (Spamano) fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Next is Toni's, once he gets back home. Listening to "All Of Me" by John Legend.

I take a deep breath, straightening my posture and taking another breath before knocking lightly on the door. I half hope they’re not home and I can leave, but I have to make an effort. They _are_ my parents, my blood, and thus they deserve to at least know I’m marrying Toni. A _guy_ that I love...God forbid.

The door creaks open and Dad pokes his head out, my curl the only reason he recognizes me after all these years. “...Lovino?”

I don’t answer. Dad shoves on a pair of reading glasses, squinting at me. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk,” I say blandly, keeping my voice as quiet as I can while still being heard.

“About what? What is there to talk about?”

I look up, meeting his gaze defiantly. “A lot.”

He looks taken aback, but he steps aside to let me in the house. “Don’t start anything, now. Your poor old Mom and I don’t have the energy for petty squabbles.”

“Dad, you’re only sixty,” I comment bitterly. “You’ve got another forty years. If you don’t have any energy now, you’re screwed twenty, thirty years from now.”

I slip inside, wandering knowingly into the living room and sinking down on the very edge of the squishy, light brown leather chair. I’m on edge, nervous, I can’t help hoping that they just might let us back in despite the evidence against it.

I can tell Dad notices I’m not my usual calm self from the side glance he gives me before hobbling off to call for Mom. “Marie, honey, we’ve got company! Says he wants to talk. Seems pretty anxious if you ask me! Come along, sweetie!”

I wince nervously, shifting back just a little in the chair. _This place was once my home. And now I feel so uncomfortable here. Is this what my life has come to? The familiar becoming unfamiliar, and the unfamiliar becoming familiar?_

Mom wanders in, not feigning the same old age. She flops down roughly on the couch, patting next to her. “Let’s see what he has to say for himself, then.”

“I can still hear just fine,” I say softly. “Don’t act as if I can’t...Mom.”

Dad sits down and they turn their eyes at last to me, rather than avoiding any and all eye contact.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. “Well, for starters, I was on T.V. Not by choice, a friend pushed me into it. Told me to sing a song I wrote. Over and Over. It wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. They liked it. Still scared the hell out of me.”

“Ah, your old stage fright again,” Mom says knowingly.

I nod slightly. “Si. È stato terribile.” ( _Yes. It was terrible._ )

Dad fidgets. “Italian,” he says flatly.

“Yeah, I still speak it,” I agree stiffly. “I’m not going to lose my roots because my family hates me. It makes me who I am.”

Awkward silence. Mom says softly, “It’s not _you_ we hate, it’s the choice you made. Them over us.”

“I never chose my sexuality,” I spit angrily, my pent up frustration—and nerves—bursting free from its flimsy-built cage. “I didn’t _chose_ to like who I do. If I had a choice, I’d rather marry a girl and not worry about it. But I don’t. And that’s the other thing.”

“So you haven’t changed,” Dad says flatly, eyes devoid of emotion.

“No, I haven’t,” I agree with a soft anger. “And stop acting like you don’t care. You’re my parents, I know you do even if you act like it doesn’t hurt to push Feli and I away. Feli’s married now. To Ludwig. They’ve adopted a little girl, a very sweet little girl. And a couple days ago, Toni proposed. Yeah, I said yes. Whether you like it or not, I’m marrying him. And he sang so many songs about just how much he loves me and it’s fucking adorable. If it weren’t for you, I’d be happy right now. He makes me happy. Sebastian approved. Lilith approved. Elizabeth fucking _loves_ him. We’re planning on adopting as well. Just because we can’t physically have kids the same way Lilith and Seb can doesn’t mean we won’t have kids. And you’ll never meet your own grandchildren if you don’t get over yourselves. Audrey would love to meet you, but for now all Feli can say if she asks is ‘they wouldn’t like that very much’. _You can change that._ You’re not in Italy anymore, they won’t throw you in jail for not estranging your children and grandchildren. Here, it’s _legal_ to marry someone of the same gender. Feli did it. I’m doing it. And if you want to meet your grandchildren, that’s up to you. It’s also up to you if you never do. I’m leaving that up to you. I can’t force you, I know I can’t. But I will say you’ll regret it if you don’t. I’m willing to give it another shot if you are. But no more judging. No hinting that it’s wrong. No glaring. Either you’re all in or you’re all out. No contact whatsoever and no grandchildren, or many grandchildren and full, unbiased contact. Your choice. Toni never asked me to do this, this is all of my own free will. To even try and talk to you. Either you can walk me down the aisle and suck it up or you never see any of us again. And I’m sure Feli would be _very_ happy to see you there. Call me if you change your mind, otherwise, this is farewell. Because I’m not changing for your sake.”

I drop a piece of paper with my number on it on the coffee table and rise to my feet, leaving my stunned parents behind and heading out the door. What’s done is done. What’s said is said. No take-backs, no ifs, ands, or buts. I’ve made my choice, now they make theirs.


	14. Lovi's Predicament (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi gets home. Toni comforts him. Fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV. Shorter chapter.

Lovi sinks down onto the couch, eyes glazed. I close the door softly behind him and sit down, reaching out a hand in offering.

Lovi hesitates a moment before burrowing against me, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Tears slide down his face one by one, the march of ants down a hill. Only this hill is full of emotion, and shaking with some kind of...fear? Or maybe he’s just sad? It’s hard to tell with him.

“Lovi?” I ask quietly, concerned. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Lovi shakes his head rapidly back and forth but doesn’t answer.

I frown. “No, you’re not okay?”

He nods. I slide my arms around him, pulling him closer. “What’s wrong?”

“My parents,” he coughs, and then he starts crying harder.

“You... you talked to your parents?” I ask softly.

He nods weakly. _Oh. Oh no._

I blink. “Uh...is that a good or bad thing?”

“Bit of both, I think,” he mutters, curling up into a tighter ball against me.

“Lovi, talk to me,” I plead softly. “I can’t read minds, sweetie.”

Lovi laughs shakily. “Sometimes I wish you could. Sometimes I’m glad you can’t. It’s a trade-off. ...I guess it was kind of a release because I’m not as upset anymore, but at the same time I’m scared of what they’ll do. I basically said either you’re all in or you’re all out, no cheating. No judging. Either you’re unbiased and walk me down that damn aisle or we never speak again. I don’t know which option scares me more. Let alone the idea that they might call other family and get them in on this.”

“That’s pretty brave of you,” I praise with a weak smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

“If you can call it that,” he laughs, coughing a little. “More like I was shaking the whole time and I walked away before they could say anything. But I did say it aloud.”

Lovi’s phone buzzes, and he jumps as if tazed. He pulls his phone out warily, regarding it as one might regard a dangerous animal about to bite. Then he turns it on and unlocks it, and his eyes fall to the screen. ((tazer-ed))

“ _Good going, now your poor old mother’s crying again. ~Dad_ ”

Lovi winces. “ _Again hints it’s not an uncommon occurrence. So it’s not my fault. ~Lovi_ ”

He drops his phone on the couch like it’s a hot potato and curls up against me again. “I act tough on the outside because if I’m not, then Dad will find a weakness and take advantage of it. But I’m not. I’m a scared little kid. I’m scared and nervous and I don’t know what to do or think or say.”

I hug him tightly. “Do any of us? You’re facing strife that some eighty year olds never do. They would be just as scared facing down their _own_ parents’ misconceptions.”

“True,” he allows softly. “Doesn’t make me any less scared.”


	15. Father's Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' dad texts Lovi. Toni calls Sebastian and Feli to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. The text from his dad is very mean (IDK I guess that's a warning).

Seb wraps his arms around me, startled. “Is...something...wrong?”

“He spoke to you guys’ parents yesterday,” Toni tells him quietly. “He came home shaking and crying. I’m not sure exactly what went down but he seemed to want to be held. Particularly by you and Feli.”

“...Uh oh. Lovi?”

I don’t answer. Sebastian rubs his fingers back and forth over my back in an attempt to calm me. “Lovi, can you hear me?”

“I’m not deaf,” I answer hoarsely, tightening my grip.

Feli’s arms wrap around me from behind, wrapping around my stomach and holding my back against his front. “Lovi, what’s wrong?”

I reach out a moment and my fingers brush Toni’s in a silent ‘thank you’. He seems to understand and nods nervously in return.

“Lovi, Lovi, Lovi,” Feli pleads, “Talk to us. What’s wrong, Lovi?”

Sebastian sinks down with me on the couch and Feli sits down on my other side, pulling me closer. “Lovi?”

I squeeze my eyes shut. “Toni?” I ask shakily.

Toni stirs. “Um, from what I got out of him, he said either they’re all in or they’re all out. They accept you all as you are or not at all. Then they texted him. He woke up really early this morning, six a.m., which he never does. He told _me_ eight was too early. He checked his phone and started crying. That’s all I know. Except yesterday when he got home I asked if he was okay and he shook his head no.”

Feli’s eyes widen and he hugs me tighter. “You talked to Mamá and Papá?”

I nod weakly, curling up into little ball on the couch and coughing hoarsely, “They’re fighting again. Because of me.”

“Lovi,” Seb protests, “It’s not your fault. If they’re gonna fight, then let them fight it out. There’s not much you can do about it.”

I pull my phone from my pocket and unlock it with shaky fingers. “Read that and tell me to calm down. I was shaking when I left and I never really stopped. And that only made it worse.”

My voice breaks. Seb takes the phone, his eyes falling on the text. “ _Your mother’s still crying. Neither of us slept last night thanks to you and your stupid ass. I wish you’d died. Anything but this. Drowned in a pool of lemon juice and acid. All of you. Anything to spare Marie the pain. She refuses to calm down. It’s your fault and don’t try to tell me it’s not. I hate you so fucking much. You broke her. She was getting better. She was getting better and you ruined it. I never should’ve let you in the damn house. I should’ve seen this coming. Never speak to me again._ ”

Seb nearly drops the phone. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

I tap the back button and open Mom’s text. “ _If your father texted you, ignore it. I’m trying to calm him down. He’s furious. Deep breaths, honey. Give us some time._ ”

Seb reads it and passes it to Feli. He reads it and frowns. Toni reads over his shoulder. Seb flips it back to Dad’s text. Feli’s jaw drops. “Oh.”

His voice cracks dryly and he gets up, turning to Toni. “Is...there...do you have some kind of pasta somewhere? In the house?”

“Kitchen,” Toni mutters.

Feli drops the phone on the couch and slips from the room, and even from here I can hear him crying. _Damn it._

Toni makes his way around the couch and sinks down in the spot Feli vacated, turning the screen off on my phone and dropping it back in my lap. “Lovi. Worry about what your mom said, not what your dad said. Like she said, he’s angry. People do and say things they don’t really mean when they’re angry. Give them some time to talk. Breathe.”

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“I know,” he agrees, wrapping his arms around me. “Believe me, I know. But that doesn’t mean...Lovi, just give them some time. Give him time to calm down. Because no matter what, family is family. It can’t hurt to give them a shot before you let that get to you.”

“He’s right,” Seb agrees quietly, rubbing tiny circles on my back. “Get it out of your head. Don’t look at it. Breathe. Maybe...with some time...he’ll apologize. He’s still our dad, whatever he tries to say. However he tries to estrange us. You gave him the choice, let him make it. Then you can decide how to feel. Whatever they decide.”

“Whatever they say or decide,” Toni says quietly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“None of us are,” Seb agrees. “Feli and I, we’re still with you every step of the way.”

Seb gets slowly to his feet. “Call me if you need anything. Lilith wanted me to babysit today. I’ll bring the kids if I have to. _Anything_ , I’ll be here.”

He pats me roughly on the back and leaves the room. I hear the door open and shut.

Feli finally reappears, crushing me in a hug. “Don’t...don’t let it get to you. He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t mean it. Not really. I...I need Ludwig for a bit, but I’ll come back if you need me. Just remember to breathe, fratello. Deep breaths.”

He lets go and slides from the house. I can still hear him sobbing all the way up the walk.

Toni snuggles up against me, moving my phone away and crushing me to him. “If he wasn’t your dad I’d probably punch him for that, to be honest. As is I’m still pissed.”

I choke a weak laugh. “Ha. If it didn’t hurt I’d be pissed. But he didn’t just aim it at me. He said ‘all of you’. And that hurts more than just me. That’s why Feli was so upset. He didn’t just snap at me. He made it about all of us. And took it too far.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Toni agrees. “Doesn’t mean you’ve gotta put up with it. Look, I’m gonna go take a quick walk for some air. Take a shower and see if you can get it off your mind. And no cutting. I’ll find out, believe me. Deep breaths. Meditate.”

He pecks a kiss on my cheek and gets up. “And please, don’t look at the text again. It’ll just make it worse. And that’s the last thing you need. Don’t even look at your phone if you can.”

“Okay.”

He sighs. “Family. And I thought mine was shitty.”

Toni shakes his head, pulling a coat on. “I might explain that later. I’ll be back. Half-hour tops. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” I answer automatically.

Toni smiles a little. With that, he sweeps from the house. I push myself to my feet, dumping my phone on the nightstand and hopping in the shower in the hopes the warm water will wash my tears away and help me breathe again.


	16. Lovi's Dad (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni talks to Lovi's parents. I won't say more here. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV.

I hear shouting from the end of the driveway, a snappish man’s voice and a pleading woman’s. This is the address Lovi had told me before. And judging by what I’m hearing, they’re still here.

I take a deep breath, straightening my tux and walking up to the door. The moment my fist hits the door, one two three, _boom boom boom_ , silence falls.

A very flustered lady opens the door. “What?”

I take a deep breath. “We have to talk. And no, it can’t wait.”

She crosses her arms. “We’re...having a discussion at the moment.”

“I know,” I agree. “He told me. We need to talk. Now.”

She sighs and steps aside. “Fine. But make it quick.”

I slip inside. A very purple-faced, stiff man stands in the living room, hands balled into fists. The moment he sees me, his eyes narrow. “You.”

I refuse to let myself be intimidated. I glare right back defiantly, stepping just inside the room. “We have to talk. Now.”

The woman flops down on the couch with an exaggerated sigh. “Go on, then.”

I take another deep breath. _Remember what you told Lovi. Breathe._

I close my eyes for a moment, gathering myself. “Lovi.”

There’s a silence. I open my eyes. “He tells me everything. So I know what you’ve said, what he’s said, and what you both texted him. Mrs. Vargas, thank you for attempting to be civil.”

I turn my gaze to Lovi’s dad. “Now you... Lovi was wide awake at six this morning. And he told me eight was too early the day before. When he ate breakfast, he was very quiet. Tense. He’s not normally like that. Then you texted him.”

I take another deep, reassuring breath. “I’ve never seen Lovi break like that. Not only is he _still_ crying, but he called his brothers. Feli’s crying to Ludwig. Sebastian was pissed. Lovi said he wouldn’t’ve cared so much if you hadn’t’ve said ‘ _all of you_ ’. If it was directed at him, hell, he hates himself anyway thanks to you. He could take it. But his brothers are all he’s got left. When you drag them into this, everyone suffers. Speaking as the man who put the ring on his finger, and who loves him far more than himself, seeing him snap like that _hurts._ And I don’t mean I started crying. I mean there was a metal clamp clenching my heart and I could barely breathe. I mean I was _angry_. I still am, but seeing as you’re family and now my in-laws, I’ll keep this as civil as I can. If you _ever_ hurt Lovi like that again, I don’t care who you are, I won’t hesitate to hurt you. It’s taking all my self-restraint not to now. And no, he doesn’t know I’m here. He would’ve been terrified at the thought, seeing as he’s pretty convinced you’d jam a knife through my throat if we ever spoke. So take this as a warning. The only one you will ever get. If I ever get wind that you hurt him, and I don’t mean just hit him, I have ways to make you suffer for it. Lovi is the reason I keep going, even though we both hate ourselves for various reasons. I’m gonna take care of him even when he stops caring for himself. I’ll take care of him when I’m bloody and dying. Because I love him. And I love him a hell of a lot. I’m not gonna let you hurt him. This is the last chance you have. Take it or leave it. Suck it up and apologize, or never talk to any of us again. The choice is yours. None of us can make it for you. But for Lovi’s sake, at least consider it. I saw how much it hurt him to think you might say no. He _wants_ you to be a part of our lives. Whether he has the courage to say it or not. So consider it. I don’t care if it goes against every lesson you’ve ever been taught, this is your son you’re talking about. This is family. It’s wrong to treat him as you have. But if your mind is already made, then farewell. Because you won’t hear from any of us again. This is on you now.”

I turn and sweep from the house, leaving a profound silence in my wake. I take several gulps of fresh air, shaking myself a little. _Now let it go._


	17. Dad And Toni (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's dad calls to tell him that Toni dropped in, quoting him word-for-word. Toni comes home after he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some playful cussing. Lovi's POV.

The mocking tone rings in my ears. But shock is the only thing that clutches a clammy fist on my bruised and aching heart. “He...what?”

Dad scoffs. “Ask him for yourself.”

The line goes dead. My mind is totally blank with shock. Toni not only confronted my dad for what he said, _he_ _threatened him_. That’s damn bold. And judging by what Dad quoted him saying, he was serious when he told me he was pissed earlier. _‘This is on you now.’ ...I would be upset but I can’t bring myself to get that upset. I’m more scared Dad hurt him than I am upset he confronted him._

The door opens and closes. I’m still frozen to the couch, eyes glued to the coffee table and phone held loosely in my hand. Toni seems to realize something happened without me having to say anything, and he hangs his jacket up and sinks down next to me. “What happened?”

I blink a few times and look up. Toni seems unharmed, if a little uncomfortable. Relief washes over me, shock still blanking my mind too much for me to be able to speak.

Toni snaps at me. “Hey. You there, honey?”

I blink blankly, my body thawing enough I can crawl into his lap and hug him. Toni hugs me back, but I can still tell he’s confused. “Lovi?”

My heart slows now that my mind registers that Toni’s here, Toni’s safe, Toni’s unharmed. Dad may be pissed, but it was worth every word of gold.

Toni is quiet now, but I can still tell he’s trying to figure out what’s wrong.

After a few minutes, he asks again, “Lovi?”

Words flood back into my mind all at once as the shock snaps, a too-tight rubber band. I tighten my grip, releasing a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. _He’s okay._

Toni coughs. “I can’t read minds, honey. Please say something.”

I cough a little, clearing my throat. “I don’t know what to say. My mind’s kinda giving me a total blank right now. I...don’t know...what...”

My voice drifts away as a soft sigh slips from my lips. Toni blinks, pulling back just a little to land a kiss on my cheek. “Breathe.”

“I am.”

“Lovi,” Toni says quietly, “You’re holding your breath. Let it go. Breathe.”

I release a shaky breath. “I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.”

“What?” Toni asks blankly.

I cough. “Dad.”

Toni blinks. “I don’t—”

“Don’t play dumb with me. He called.”

The words drip from my mouth like acid. It burns and I drop my eyes to my lap. “I’m surprised he didn’t kill you. I mean, that was bold, I’ll give you that, but reckless. They were already pissed off and fighting and you just pop up and...Jesus, Toni, if you hadn’t’ve left when you did...he was fingering his pocket knife. _No one_ threatens him like that. And gets away with it, at least. Someone did. Put him in jail for two years. Tore their throat out with a frickin’ serrated knife. He’s _vicious._ ”

For an immeasurable moment, we’re silent and frozen still. Then Toni finally breathes again. “I didn’t want to worry you. I figured you had enough to worry about.”

“Reckless,” I repeat blankly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Toni coughs and starts laughing. It’s a short, nervous, barky laugh, but it’s there. “I know.”

My brain finally starts working again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then let it out and open my eyes again. “You’re insane.”

Toni grins. “Eh, not quite. I was scared. I had the common sense to stay on the edge of the room near the door. I spoke my mind and I left. I didn’t leave room for debate or a fight.”

“Still crazy.”

“Lovi,” he laughs, “What can I say? I was pissed. I had to spit it out or I’d explode. I’m not planning on going back. Either they come to us or we don’t speak again. I’m not totally suicidal. You’d have to be to go back. My family’s pretty crazy, too, I know how to deal with that. I survived. We can’t go back in time and fix it. So it stands as it is. No take-backs.”

I take a deep breath. “Jackass.”

A slow smile spreads across his face. “You’re the fool who said yes.”

The tension snaps. I can’t help it; I’m laughing. “I know. Doesn’t make you any less stupid.”

Toni grins at me. “Maybe it was. But I can breathe again.”

I roll my eyes. “Idiota.”

“Your idiota,” he adds with a soft smile.

I pull back a little bit to glare playfully at him. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” he answers playfully.


	18. Florida Tour (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They complete their Florida tour by meeting the girl who requested it (and giving her a signed photograph & free VIP tickets, as a side note). "Mission accomplished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Short chapter.

She hugs me tightly. I rub little circles on her back like Seb does for me, muttering, “I’ve been in your place and no one stepped in to help me. There’s a reason I’m messed up. Don’t let it hold you back.”

She lets go and smiles at me before skipping out the door.

Toni ruffles my hair. “Mission accomplished.”

I grin at him. “Mission accomplished.”

I twirl the gold ring on my finger absently. _Only Canada left on request now._


	19. "Oh." (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's parents call back. Lovi is stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Tense.

_Briiiiiiinnnng._ I jerk awake, my eyes flying open. It’s been two days since we got back from Florida, and since then we’ve been resting. No need for a concert after all the stress we’ve been under.

 _Briiiiiiiiiinng,_ I reach out and scoop up my phone. My heart stops in my chest, then picks up to twice its normal speed. “Shit.”

Toni looks up. “What?”

“Dad. Um, I’m gonna...gimme a minute.”

I push myself to my feet and slide from the room into the bedroom and shut the door before hitting the green phone button. “Ciao?”

“Hi,” a deep voice grunts.

My heart misses a beat. “Dad.”

There’s a silence. “Your mother and I have been...talking. And, um...”

“What he’s trying to say is we saw you on the TV,” Mom takes over. “The Florida tour. It’s huge on the news. And...you available in around an hour?”

My heart stops in my chest. A metal clamp closes on my heart and lungs, making it nigh on impossible to breathe. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my..._

I act as if I’m not panicking, answering in as calm a voice as I can manage. “I—I guess so, why?”

“Drop by the house,” Dad takes back over. “And bring your...whatever he is.”

“Fiancé?” I finish quietly.

“That.”

“We have to talk,” Mom says. “And ask Feli and his...husband...to drop by tomorrow around one p.m. for lunch. And bring their girl or whatever. And Seb needs to be in town.”

“He already is cause I called to tell him about Toni,” I tell her. “But okay.”

“Good.”

Dad is abnormally short. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. Then he mutters, “I’m proud of you. Never heard you sing before. That was...that was good.”

My throat clenches shut. I cough a little. “Thanks.”

“And your fiancé was good too,” Mom adds.

A tiny smile tugs on my lips. “I know.”

“Love you,” Dad grunts.

“Love you honey,” Mom says stiffly.

“L-love you too?” I answer almost automatically, still not quite sure what to make of this situation.

The line goes dead. I slide my phone in my pocket, staring at the wall. _Oh. Well then._ _I wasn’t...expecting that. And an hour? That’s short notice. ...But whatever. I don’t have much of a choice anyway._


	20. Feli And Ludwig (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi updates Feli & Ludwig that their parents want them over for lunch. Feli is worried because Lovi's acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV.

Feli opens the door before I reach it. “Lovi? What’s wrong?”

I push my hair from my face. “Nothing. I think.”

“You...you think?”

Ludwig pokes his head out. “What’s up?”

“The sky,” I say mockingly.

There’s a silence. I close my eyes. “Dad called back.”

Feli chokes. “ _What?_ ”

I tug on my sleeves self-consciously. “They said they want you guys—all three of you—there tomorrow at one for lunch. I...think...that’s good? I’m not sure. Dad was awfully quiet. But yeah.”

Ludwig and Feli exchange a glance. I shift uneasily. “I’m just passing it along. I won’t judge you if you don’t wanna go. I don’t really but I don’t have much of a choice. And Dad’s probably gonna kill me either way. And stab Toni since he dropped by the threaten him.”

“What?” Feli looks up.

I strain a smile. “Toni dropped in to say if he hurt me again he’d hurt him. Make him suffer. Dad called to quote him word-for-word to me. Don’t know exactly why. If Toni hadn’t’ve left when he did, chances are Dad would’ve stabbed him. He was already pissed from arguing with Mom when Toni got there. Hell, he’s lucky he didn’t get stabbed while he was talking.”

Audrey pokes her head out the door. “Are you okay?”

I laugh a little and smile at her. “I’m fine, honey.”

She frowns but pulls back in the house. Ludwig goes with her.

Feli watches them go, then returns his attention to me. “No, you’re not. I know what a real laugh sounds like. I know what a real smile looks like. You’re faking it.”

I let the smile fall away. “I know. She doesn’t need to. I’m stressed and freaked out and...”

I sigh. “I wanna get this over with but I’m scared it’ll all go sideways.”

Feli reaches out and squeezes my hand. “Deep breaths. Push through it. Don’t expect it to go right _or_ wrong. Just be there. Who knows, maybe they’ll surprise you.”

I squeeze his hand back. “I’m hoping so but I doubt it.”

Feli shrugs. “That’s all I’m gonna be doing. Just breathe through it.”

I take a deep breath. “I’m trying.”

Feli gives me a suspicious look. “Don’t try. Do. Now go. They probably want you traditional-presentable.”

“I’m expecting so, yeah,” I agree, running my fingers anxiously through my hair. “Good luck.”

“You, too,” he agrees.

The door swings shut. I take a step back, a deep breath, and walk for home.


	21. Grandpa (Lovi's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi runs into his grandfather on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just for the purpose of the story, but Grandpa Rome (Roma) isn't very nice about it. Lovi's POV.

I edge around him, keeping my eyes down as if I don’t see him. But I can feel his eyes lift and land on me anyway. I keep going, making it to the end of the driveway before he calls, “Lovino?”

 _Shit_. I stop and turn. “Hm?”

Our eyes meet. Grandpa turns on his heel and makes his way up to me. “Hey! Haven’t seen you in awhile. What’ve you been doing?”

“You watch the news recently?”

“No,” he laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. “Do that. It’ll tell you.”

He rolls his eyes. “How?”

I hesitate. “Because I’m on the news? My...friend...and I did a concert up in Florida that went up on the news. Huge deal. Not sure why.”

“You say friend like it’s a strange word,” he points out.

I wrap the fingers of my left hand around the ring on my right in a vain attempt to hide it. “...I guess it kinda is now, but...we’re friends. Just...not quite.”

His eyes fall to the movement. “You have something in your hands?”

I move my hands behind my back. “No.”

“You can’t lie to me, Lovino,” he chastises. “Lying is a sin.”

“I don’t have anything in my hands,” I tell him. “Seriously.”

“On?”

I avert my eyes and don’t answer. Grandpa moves closer and reaches for me. I take a step back, subconsciously twirling the ring between my thumb and forefinger. “Don’t touch me.”

Grandpa crosses his arms. “Then show me.”

I move my hands back in front, leaving my left hand covering my ring. “Why?”

“You’re acting rather suspicious,” he tells me. “Did you kill someone or something?”

“God, no.” I hesitate and frown. “But according to you it’s a sin so I don’t want to tell you.”

“What’s a sin?”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” I hold my hand up. The ring gleams in the faint winter sunlight, drawing his eyes effortlessly to the shiny gold surface.

“You’re getting married!” he exclaims excitedly. Then he pauses. “...How’s that a sin?”

I cough a little. “Uh... Toni!”

Toni pokes his head out the door. I wave a hand and he comes trotting down the drive. “What?”

I reach out and pull him a little behind me. “Um, this is Grandpa Roma.”

Toni’s eyes turn and snap to Grandpa. “Hola, Señor Vargas.”

Toni laces his fingers through mine, the matching gold band on his finger enscrawled with the words ‘ _Love you from this life into the next_ ’ in my best cursive—which isn’t too good, but definitely recognizable by Grandpa judging by the way his eyes narrow.

“Ciao,” he says blandly.

I take another step back. Grandpa shifts a cold stare onto me, his jaw set. “May the lord Christ have mercy on your soul.”

With that, he turns on his heel and strides away.

I release a slow breath. “Damn. No doubt he’s gonna tell _everyone_ now.”

I throw my hands in the air and lead the way back up the drive. Toni refuses to let go of my hand until we sit down, then shifting his arms around me instead. “Don’t worry about it.”

I instinctively draw a cross midair. “I can’t not. Most of my family have threatened to murder me for it. If I just forget about it, I’ll get killed. And you along with me. I’m not risking that.”

 _May the lord have mercy on all our souls,_ I pray silently. _And may the lord do with those who threaten to harm us as he will. Amen._

“Are you...praying?” he asks quietly.

I drop my hands in my lap. “It’s an old habit. _May the lord do with those who threaten harm to others as he will._ It says in the Bible that murder is the highest of sins.”

Toni grins. “Then they go to Hell and not us. Win-win.”

I glance at him. “Doesn’t make me feel any better while they’re alive and poised to kill. Come on. We’ve got about fifteen minutes till Mom and Dad want us there.”

“What?”

I grin. “Didn’t want to mention it. They want us both there. And Dad can’t even say the word ‘fiancé’.”

Toni laughs. “You probably could’ve mentioned that earlier, but whatever.”

“They gave me an hour’s warning,” I shrug. “I didn’t get much of a warning either.”


	22. Cousins (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's cousins show up on their way to his parents' house. He rushes past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni's POV. The cousins, also, are not very nice.

“Don’t look and keep walking,” Lovi says, keeping his eyes down. “Cousins. Mom and Dad are just a little past this. Keep walking.”

The group of kids move across the sidewalk and block our path. One of them sneers at us. “Lovino.”

Lovi glances out at the empty road and tugs me out and around them. _Not today_ , he mouths. _Not now._

I pick up the pace and slide a protective arm around him, knowing we can’t outrun them if they start running but we can try to get inside before they catch back up.

Lovi picks up the pace until he’s almost running. We finally reach the drive, making our way up and to the door. I knock, seeing as Lovi’s busy watching them stride up behind us.

“Lovino, you can’t—” one of them starts to sneer.

 “Watch me,” Lovi snaps without looking back.

The door opens and we slip safely inside. His mom shuts the door, smiling at me. “A little tussle?”

I shake my head. “Cousins. We ran into Roma.”

“Grandpa Roma,” Lovi adds. “He saw the ring and I think he’s spreading the word. Cousins followed us all the way here and tried to stop us.”

“Hm,” His mom grunts disapprovingly. “Looks like you need some bodyguards now, eh?”

I smile nervously. “Possibly.”


End file.
